Balto IV: Paws Of Steele
by rocker95
Summary: Steele returns and for revenge, he tries to use Kodi to put Balto in the pound. Will his plans work or turn into mush like before? Rating may change. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**BALTO IV**_

_**PAWS OF STEELE**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

April 6, 2010.

There was a huge blizzard near Nome. A figure came in the distance. The head pointed down and eyes were closed. The figure represented a black and white Siberian Husky with scars in his fur. His eyes shot open to reveal yellow eyes.

Later that morning.

Kodi was asleep in his bed when he heard Willing Well II: From Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness by Coheed & Cambria start playing.

"Kirby..." Kodi said tired. "Turn that junk off and tell them people to leave." he said and went to put his paw around Kirby's side, but he wasn't in the bed. "Kirby?"

He then looked up and saw Kirby with a blue hat, blue shades and a guitar. He stuck his tongue out.

Kodi smiled and said "You look cute right now."

"Glad you think so." Kirby said and walked over to Kodi.

They then kissed. As they stopped, a beeper went off.

"Oh crap!" said Kodi. "We're gonna be late for work!"

"There's a blizzard." said Kirby. "They've cancelled work today."

"Are Dusty and Ralph okay?" asked Kodi.

"They're probably fine." said Kirby. "I'd say they're making the most out of this."

"We need something to do." said Kodi. "I just want something to do."

"You do." Kirby said, seductively.

"No, I don't mean sexually, I mean physically." said Kodi. "We need fresh air."

"Why don't you wanna have sex with me right now?" asked Kirby.

"I just got up." said Kodi. "Plus, it's daytime. I like doing it when my dad's asleep."

"Well, that sucks." said Kirby.

"Don't worry, Kirby." said Kodi. "I love you too."

"You know your dad's okay with us." said Kirby.

"I know." said Kodi. "I just don't like it when he has to hear us."

"I know something that'll take your mind off it." said Kirby.

"What?" asked Kodi.

"Break-Fast." said Kirby.

"Breakfast?" asked Kodi. "Yeah. Let's eat."

So, the two walked downstairs and Kirby grabbed two cans of food and heated them up. He then took them out of of the microwave and they began eating.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you were wondering, but if you were, Kirby didn't say _breakfast_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jenna came in the kitchen as Kodi was eating and Kirby was fixing some more food.

"How'd you boys sleep?" she asked.

"I slept just fine until Kirby started blasting Coheed and Cambria." said Kodi.

"I like to get up early." Kirby said and sat down with more food, kissing Kodi on the cheek. "You know that, sweetheart."

"So, where's dad?" asked Kodi.

"Now, you know that's a stupid question." said Jenna.

"Okay..." said Kodi. "I'm assuming he didn't go to see Aleu."

"Well, obviously not." said Jenna.

"Okay, well Kirby and I are going to take a walk." said Kodi.

Later...

A black and white husky ran in the snow. The air felt like cold knives stabbing him in the places where there were less fur. The snow against his paws felt ice cold. To him, it was normal. Anger was all over his face as he had flashbacks.

_"Let me help." Balto said in his flashbacks._

_"You're lost." said Star._

_"I am not lost!" the husky shouted._

_"He should have a statue." said Star._

_"I agree." said Kaltag._

_He watched from the barn._

_"Stealing my crowd... my sled team... my fame... my girl..." he said. "One day, I'll let you have it. Because one day, you'll be the glory hound to someone."_

This dog, was in fact, Steele.

He stopped as he reached the outskirts of Nome.

_"Bad dog, Steele!" he remembered his master saying._

"But a half-wolf misfit can be a hero..." said Steele and smiled. He then tilted his head back and mocked Aniu, Balto's mother, one more time by howling to the sky. He laughed as he walked toward the town, unaware of a full-grown vixen behind him with Aniu's yellow eyes, looking very angrily at him and then vanishing.

Meanwhile, in town.

Kodi and Kirby walked just behind the buildings of the town, not getting in the middle of the mush track.

"After all this time, I still can't believe we quit our jobs." said Kodi.

"It was necessary to let love in." said Kirby.

"Was it ever really necessary at all?" asked Kodi.

"Now, honey..." said Kirby. "Maybe you're just too worried. Misty was hired and they got a few others to help as well. Ralph and Dusty have their lives ahead of them and a family to start. And us... How can we be mates if we're not, you know? Mating?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Kodi.

Kirby smiled and tackled Kodi, then pinned him down.

"I know I'm right." Kirby said with a smile, his nose touching Kodi's.

Kodi smiled and closed his eyes as Kirby closed his and the two kissed.


End file.
